


Misery Hates Company

by BatchSan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boarding School, Bullying, Class Differences, Dacryphilia, Discrimination based on social status, Dubious Consent, Edging, Enjoyment of an other's discomfort/pain, F/F, Fantasy setting, Fighting, Hate Sex, Hurt No Comfort, Injury, Mild Painplay, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgasm Denial, Roommates, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: As if the Queen's new ordinance wasn't bad enough (and life changing) for Aleah, her bitch of a roommate would definitely be the end of her.





	Misery Hates Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dudewheresmytea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/gifts).

> _Small note_: The main characters' ages in this fic are in the 17 to 19 range (I never specified in story). The boarding school is a preparatory school for young women between the ages of 16 to 24.  

> 
> Also, Aleah is pronounced the same as Aaliyah.  
\--  

> 
> So, I had a little too much fun writing this fic and got a _little_ carried away so I apologize if long!fic isn't your cup of tea. I ended up somewhat combining some of the pairings requested - 'HBIC in charge of boarding school/Her new roommate' was my primary inspiration. Then I took elements from the other requested pairings such as 'Aristocrat Female' and 'Warrior Queen' and decided to try combining them in a fantasy setting just because it seemed fitting. Well, you're the ultimate judge as to my success or failure, lol.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy! The ending is a little rushed due to time constraints, apologies in advance (just in case). Since I really enjoying creating the characters in this story, I may write more fics revolving around them post-reveals. =3 (I'll create a collection for them all, in that case).

When Aleah had awoken this morning, she prayed her fate would be different then what had been foretold to her already. Alas, it seemed like she had no choice in the matter. Fate called and she had to answer to it, like it or not.

The caravan she rode in came to a stop before a large structure. It was one of the largest Aleah had seen in person but she knew many existed throughout the lands. A castle, she believed it was called, but it was not like the grandeur and size of the Queen's castle, at least according to what she had been told. Despite a sudden sense of curiosity, Aleah begrudgingly retrieved her satchel from the floor where it had sat between her feet. She owned few things in her life thus making it easy to pack for the unwanted life she was being forced to make.

Stepping off the caravan, a handful of other girls quickly joined her. Their faces were a spectrum of resigned to awestruck as they took in the surroundings of their new lives. Most of them held similar small satchels to Aleah's but a few were larger and fuller. She suspected those girls had come from colder regions.

"Ah yes, the new arrivals. Make haste inside please." 

A tall, thin woman had appeared within the structure's doorway. She stood to the side as the girls, along with Aleah, entered the building. Aleah did not fail to catch the small sneer on the woman's face as she went past. It upset her, yes, but she knew better than to speak out about it. 

The girls now stood in a large entrance area with a high ceiling and a soft pink pastel paint color on the walls. Ahead of them, opposite the door they had come through, was a small, wide staircase that led down a hallway before opening up into a large area at the end. Midway down the hallway, from what Aleah could see, were two more hallways branching away from each side. Despite herself, she was curious to learn more about where they led. It was always good to know the layout of a new location, for the sake of precaution purposes.

The door slammed behind them as the thin woman brushed past them, though keeping a certain distance so as not to actually brush against any of them, and came to stand between the staircase and new arrivals. She stood there with the disposition of one preparing for defend a castle from an advancing horde of enemies. Aleah would not put currency on the woman fairing well if that were reality. 

The woman's face was stoic even though she made the effort to smile to appear more welcoming than Aleah suspected she was. Pointing to her right at a wooden door decorated with carved wooden birds and flowers, she instructed the girls to step within the room. Doing so, they found it led them to a large room with high bookcases on one wall and windows on two of the others. The fourth wall was painted with a mural of a middle age woman with a crown upon her head, standing with her back to a countryside filled with cheering people. In the center of the room, a golden rug with a sapphire blue trim was spread out in a diamond shape. It was famed by a long mahogany desk and matching chair at one corner of the rug, opposite the mural. The three other corners each held a pink painted wooden straight-back chair with ivory curved arms. 

Behind the desk itself, a heavy-set woman with a brown, tight bun in her hair and lips painted the color of the sun's fading glow at dusk stood expectantly. Her smile was pleasant and welcoming, a refresher from the other woman. Behind them, the door closed with the thin woman standing in front of it, again, as if she were prepared to defend it.

"Welcome to Queen Nevaeh's Preparatory School for Young Ladies." The woman said with far too much rehearsed enthusiasm. "I am Headmistress Helena Langsley, appointed by Queen Nevaeh herself. You have all met Lady Nancy Salisko of the Eastern Providence. You will report any issues or questions to her and she will pass them on to myself."

Aleah bit her lip to prevent asking whether that meant even at a moment like this where the Headmistress was standing before them. She suspected they weren't meant to speak without permission.

"You are all here due to the new ordinance by the Queen which mandates at least one or two of the brightest, most talented young women from each warrior tribe within the Queen's realm be allowed to attend this school. It is a wonderful way to show other nations that even the lesser amongst us are treated with respect and also gives you lot the chance to succeed beyond the meager existence you were borne into.

"As well, your education here will allow you to bring back information to your tribes in hopes of bringing them the grace all other members of out society enjoy." The Headmistress added, not even batting an eye at the underhanded insult she had flung at them.

"Now, onward to the primary and most basic rules within these wallls: We will not tolerate insolence of any kind here - one warning is all you will receive before punishment. You will always carry yourself in an appropriate manner. As well, you will respect all authority figures within the school's walls as well as the other young woman whom will become your classmates and roommates. The same is expected of the other ladies in attendance to this school so there should be no conflicts or feelings of bias. Lady Nancy, will you tell the rest of the rules and lead them to their quarters? I do apologize girls, but I have matters to attend to elsewhere."

"Certainly, headmistress." The thin woman said.

She steeped aside from the door, allowing the the other woman to exit the room. Lady Nancy did little to hide her disinterest in the new students after the headmistress' departure, for which Aleah respected her for. Honesty was always a respectable quality, her father often told her, even if the person behind it was otherwise distasteful themselves.

"I am not your parent. I will hold no one's hands. If you need to bother me for any reason it must be for something pertinent or to inform me of some type of danger to the school or person within the school. Ignorance is a trait you will be attempting to leave behind while here, not relish in it. Wake up is at 6 in the morn, with morning classes beginning promptly at 8. Bedtime is 8 in the evening, with mandatory lights out at 10pm. This will occur everyday except Fridays in observance of the Queen's weekly tribute of prayer. On that day, you are free of classes but the times remain the same. Each day will be filled with no less than four classes on everything from history to sewing to Elocution lessons. I will not repeat myself so ask your new roommates if you forget something. Now come along."

She opened the door and without waiting for them, Lady Nancy made her way up the small staircase before taking the right hallway that branched off of the main one. They passed four doors, two on each side of the hall before ascending up two flights of wooden stairs and emerging on a new landing. There were more doors along the length of this new area. The walls were the same pastel pink from the entrance hall but with red, orange, and white tulips painted throughout. Here they paused on the dark oak floor as Lady Nancy turned to address the new students once more.

"You all have been assigned a guide, whom also happens to be your new roommate. These guides will help you through learning the procedures and rules of the school. As well, they will help you find classes for the first week of your stay here. Afterwards, you will be required to know how to independently move about the school. Make no mistakes, the staff and headmistress will be keeping an eye out beginning this time next week to make sure of this." Lady Nancy explained.

With a gesture to follow her again, Lady Nancy spun and moved down the new hallway. One by one, she went to different doors rapting twice before opening and motioning in one of the girls per room. Some were greeted by their new roommates, some were not.

Soon it was only Aleah and Lady Nancy alone. They walked in the silence of mutual dislike to a double door at the far end of the hall, opposite the staircase. It was the only one of its kind on the floor. Here Lady Nancy visibly sighed before knocking and opening it. The room was empty of an occupant which seemed to ease Lady Nancy. Aleah was awestruck with the elegance of the room's interior. It was clear someone else resided in this room but if not for the few personal possessions left about the room, the room felt likely to be seen only within Queen Nevaeh's castle.

"As it stands there weren't many volunteers for the task of babysitting you new students and since all the ones that did are already paired off with the other girls in your group and yesterday's even more pitiful group, you have been forced upon one of the young woman in attendance." Lady Nancy explained. "She's not going to like you, I am sure, but neither of you have a say in the matter as it was decided upon by Headmistress Helena."

"Is my roommate related to the Queen?" Aleah couldn't help but ask. Her voice cracked from disuse and she realized she hadn't spoken a word since she left her home in the early hours of dawn, which had been hours ago.

"No. Her parents are clothing makers for many of those in the Queen's court. Their workmanship is highly regarded and so they make more than enough money to spoil rotten their only daughter." Lady Nancy said. "That said, she does not have a room on the top floor of the school - that is reserved exclusively for staff and children of the Queen's court. Your roommate fancies herself to be on their societal level however."

"If you hope for something enough, it may not come true." Aleah said, quoting her grandmother.

Regarding the statement for a moment, Lady Nancy tipped her head slightly in what could have misconstrued as agreement. She then turned and left without another word, the door clicking shut with the same noise of an axe hitting metal to Aleah's ears. 

Alone, Aleah released a sigh as she began properly observing the room. Near the center of the room, there was an emerald rug laid out with a large, soft chair and a small shin-high table sitting atop of it. The walls were, to her surprise, covered in white and gold fabrics. There was also a desk and chair placed in one corner of the room, on what Aleah assumed was her roommate's side of the room. There was also an enormous double door wardrobe beside a dresser with no less than six drawers.

Aleah then saw that one of the corners of the large room held a single bed, a sturdy, plain desk and chair, and a small wardrobe that Aleah couldn't imagine her ever being able to fill with clothing. Inside the wardrobe hung five identical gray and soft yellow uniforms consisting of a bodice, jacket, and a knee length skirt. She wasn't impressed by the uniform as she set her satchel on the floor of the wardrobe besides two pairs of black leather shoes.

The linens on the bed smelled clean, a touch of lavender met her nose as she sat at the bed's edge. Across from her was a large, extravagant bed with bed posts and intricately patterned blankets and pillows. Looking up, she could see a rod protruding horizontally on the wall between their spaces.It was tethered up to the ceiling at the opposite end of the rod by a thick silver chain which fed into the bar. From it, and pushed to the wall, hung a heavy fabric on golden loops which Aleah assumed was to be pulled open so to separate their beds during nighttime. Upon closer inspection, she realized that the divider seemed to accommodate her roommate's side of the room more graciously.

Despite the beauty of the school and especially her room, Aleah felt completely out of place and worse yet, she was at the mercy of someone who was probably going to be threefold as hostile with her than Lady Nancy had been simply because of the fact that they had been forced together. She held small hope for a warm welcome when her roommate eventually returned.

Aleah did not look forward to her time at this school.

*

It was a thud that drug her from the depths of slumber. Before she could open an eye, there was a disapproving suck of teeth that she often heard from her mother when her father left his weapons on the floor of their small hut. A small, sleep-muddled part of Aleah hoped beyond hope that was in fact what she had just heard. Opening her eyes however, she was met by the painted ceiling of what felt like her prison cell. She had only laid down for a moment, she recalled, not feeling physically tired but perhaps she had been mentally tired from the massive adjustment in her life. Either way, the bed was soft and comfortable and she didn't remember even closing her eyes. 

Now she wished she hadn't opened them.

Partially sitting up, leaning more on her elbows then her butt, Aleah met her roommate. The young woman was pretty with pouty lips and an hourglass figure. She was standing with her hands on her hips at the foot of Aleah's bed. There was a cold look on the girl's face that shone especially brightly in her amber gaze. 

Well, there goes the small chance of a warm welcome, Aleah concluded.

"So you're the filth that dares to disgrace my personal space?" She asked.

"It's not as though I have a choice in the matter." Aleah replied, sitting up all the way now. 

"I did not ask you to address me as if you were my equal, Filth. My name is Vanna Sawyer, a member of the Queen's court itself. I am your better and you will do well to remember that." 

"I heard your parents simply make clothing for the actual members of the court. Not that your family is a part of the court." Aleah said, feeling annoyed by the needless attitude of her roommate.

This really seemed to fan the flames under Vanna's annoyance because she crossed her arms looking equal parts scandalized and outraged. While Aleah had meant no actual insult with her comment, she nonetheless felt good seeing the reaction it caused in her roommate.

"Whomever spoke that to you is mistaken beyond rationale. My parents have been invited to banquets thrown by the Queen herself. Does that sound like something Queen Nevaeh would do to commoners outside of her court?" Vanna said. "Not that you would know you barbarian. I am certain barbarians do not throw banquets or galas. I would be shocked if you actually even knew what those words meant!"

Typically, Aleah was a sensible type of person. Yes, her tribe, and many others in the region, were warriors whom fought on the Queen's behalf. They were not part of the Queen's army, no, not one bit. They did it for their own honor and pride as much as their loyalty to the ruling hierarchy that had chosen not to run them out off the land or commit mass genocide as many other ruling leaders had done. Simply because the tribes led simple lives of farmers and hunters when not training, did not mean they were lacking intelligence nor filthy. Her pride, in particular, prided themselves as one of the most well educated tribe of the three largest ones in the region.

Even though she had anticipated this type of behavior, it still angered Aleah deeply. However, she knew better then to give into her pride as that would only serve to fuel the "higher members of society" to feel vindicated in their beliefs about the warrior tribes. Not only that, but the Queen had attached a frightful stipulation to her ordinance. 

With a collective sigh, Aleah bowed her head slightly toward Vanna, doing her best to quell her anger.

"I apologize for listening to such presumptuous rumors about you. I meant no offense." Aleah said, careful to control the treble of her voice so as not to sound mocking.

"Well at least you know humility, another word I am sure you do not know the meaning of." Vanna said. 

She did not uncross her arms as she stared at Aleah for a long moment before clicking her tongue in distaste.

"You look as gross as I imagined you would be. Your hair is shorn too short - you look like a boy if I am to be polite. Your clothing is on par with a dog's shit in both appearance and smell. My goodness, I have no idea how you are even able to exist!" Vanna said with disgust.

Aleah bit her tongue, literally.

"What is your name, Filth? I won't call you by it but it will be worthy to note so I can tell the other girls of the court of whom dared to speak to me as though she were an equal to us."

_Deep breath_, Aleah thought to herself before answering.

"I am Aleah Nochelobo of the Campo Rojo tribe of the western plains."

She said each word with a pride Aleah imagined Vanna could never feel, even if the Queen knighted her.

"Absolutely disgusting." Vanna said simply. She didn't care to elaborate as to what she meant, instead walking to her side of the room and pulling the curtain to separate their bed areas. The curtain bore a picture of the sun and moon on opposite sides of a valley. 

Good, Aleah thought, no more judgemental faces.

Though relieved by her roommate's departure, Aleah felt the first true tendrils of irritation with this school. Members of her tribe often warned her of the discrimination they faced when among the intruders to their lands. She seen it in small forms before but to be face to face with it, with only more of it likely to come, stressed Aleah's patience thin.

*

Two days after Aleah's arrival, she managed to befriend one of the young woman she had arrived with. Her name was Hanne from a tribe to the south, a place Aleah had never been to. Hanne's roommate, Abril, was surprisingly pleasant and welcoming to them despite their societal and cultural differences. She actually seemed very interested in learning about their tribes to the delight of both Hanne and Aleah.

"In the winter we surround our homes with walls of snow to keep the worst of the wind and snow out." Hanne explained to Abril. "We sleep around fire pits made of smooth stones we collect during the warmer months. We leave an open area at the very top of our walls to allow the smoke from suffocating us."

"The snow is not quite as vicious during the winter in my area," Aleah chimed in. "We simply wear wolf hides and fox furs on our bodies to keep the chill out."

"I've never seen a wolf before," Abril said. "Are they larger than domestic dogs?"

"Most are equal lengths to a dog, the larger breeds of dogs that is, but many wolves are bigger and stronger."

"Wow." Abril said in a soft gasp as she imagined the comparison.

They were all seated in the common area, the large room Aleah had glimpsed when she had first arrived at school. There was a lull of recreation time after lunch and before what would be Aleah's first sewing class. It felt like a pointless class to her as she could sew hides and cloth with equal ease. Perhaps it wasn't always neat but she always managed to do it well enough for the materials to hold together. 

Abril was about to ask another question when a hush behind them befell the room. Turning, Aleah could see Vanna and three other girls standing at the entrance of the room. Vanna casted a cold glare about the room, seemingly disapproving of every girl in attendance all at once. Then with a flip of her hair, Vanna crossed over to a large, soft chair and sat down. The other girls stood at the sides of the chair as though guard to a queen.

"What is their deal?" Aleah asked Abril.

"Vanna is good friends with Angel Goza, that's the tall onel to her left." Abril said, pointing. "Angel's parents are part of the Queen's court, her father being a distant Earl or something. The shortest one of the bunch is Francine Holl, another daughter to parents of the court. Her family is just barely apart of the court, however. I think there was scandal with her mother so their place is not looking well."

"As for the last one, that's Polana Tob, she's actual just a lackey to Vanna. Polana is always willing to do the dirty work for the "Queen". Abril says the word with annoyance. " Anyway, Vanna thinks that her friendship with Angela and Francine gives her access to something akin to Holiness over others at this school. Most of us are children either fortunate to be selected by lottery or have parents with especially thriving businesses."

"Lady Nancy told me that Vanna's family fits in the latter category." Aleah said.

"Yes, clothing makers to various members of the Queen's court. Never to the Queen herself as far as I have heard."

"Hard to tell with that attitude." Hanne said.

Just as Aleah was about to say something else about Vanna, the two met eyes and Aleah inwardly sighed, sensing trouble. Vanna whispered something into Polana's ear, pointing at Aleah before leaning back with a smile. The girl quickly exited the room for a few moments before returning with a bucket of water and a bar of soap which she brought over to Aleah.

"Lady Vanna requests for you to wash your face and hands while in her presence." Polana said with an amused upturn of her lips. "Lady Vanna says she does not wish to see your dirty face or risk touching something you have touched."

Many of the girls in the common room laughed, with Vanna cackling the loudest of them all. Angry and embarrassed, Aleah rose from her seat and left before she could do or say something regrettable. A plan for vengeance whispered tempting thoughts in her ear. She wasn't ready to retaliate, not yet. Not until her hand had been forced so far backwards that the tendons in her wrist might snap.

*

The next day, Vanna dumped a bucket of soapy water on Aleah's head at breakfast, making her late for her morning elocution class with none other then Lady Nancy. Thankfully it was a small infraction so she made Aleah write lines for two hours.

Two days after that escapade, Vanna collected Aleah's discarded clothing from the day and all her sleep clothing and tossed them into the bathwater that Aleah had been using to wash up in before bed. She spent quite some time wringing out clothing while wearing only a towel and then being forced to wear only a thin, uncomfortable winter shirt that had been still tucked away in her satchel for the colder months. As it was only spring, she felt suffocated and sweaty all night long while Vanna slept with a content smile on her face.

On the third week of her living at the school, and having faced many of Vanna's childish acts, Polana slipped worms and dirt into both her breakfast and lunch meals. Aleah found Vanna later that on the floor of their room, nearly in tears from laughter.

Aleah's painful wrist bending point finally came two weeks later. 

She was sitting at her desk after dinner, reviewing mathematical lessons she had been given during her time at school. Mathematics had never been her favorite subject at home and while still not her favorite, she felt like she was beginning to understand it better here. Despite Vanna's constant harassment and Lady Nancy's constant nagging, the rest of the teachers and a majority of the other girls were friendly and helpful. The greatest shock of all was that even many of the girls who had rooms on the top floor of the school were really welcoming to her and the other girls from tribes.

Hanne had been especially helpful to her as well. It so happened that the main reason her tribe had selected her for attendance at the preparatory school was her because of skills with mathematics. She helped make sure her tribe was well profited by calculating the cost of pelts throughout various seasons and how the angle of trajectory for one to shoot an arrow to always guarantee a one shot kill, amongst other things. She had been tutoring Aleah here and there in mathematics when she felt a little lost by the subject matter.

Now, while everything had been silent and comfortable in her room, Aleah knew something was amiss. Namely her roommate whom she had last seen throwing a tantrum at breakfast over a too hot bowl of oatmeal. Vanna usually visited the room a handful of times throughout the day, but she almost always returned an hour after dinner to prepare for bed by ten o'clock at night. It currently was a quarter before ten o'clock and Vanna was nowhere to be seen. Aleah did not care to give it much thought as she was happy not to endure the other girl's derogatory comments or complaints about her intrusion or how a meal had not been made to her liking.

Aleah was beginning to feel sleepy, the numbers and words on her lessons book dancing slightly as her eyes tried to remain open while sleep began fogging her vision. In what felt like a great distance away, she heard the door to the room open and shut with what seemed like an attempt to be silent. Knowing it had to be Vanna, she didn't pay it much mind as she began nodding in and out of consciousness. And then...

_SPLASH_

Aleah attempted to jump up from her chair but her feet got tangled in the chair's legs and she fell to the floor, sputtering. Her whole body was soaked in freezing cold water as her sleep fog quickly lifted and ran off leaving her with a dizzying confusion. 

"My goodness, that was the absolute best reaction I have gotten from you thus yet!" Vanna cackled, doubled over in laughter. 

The bucket which had been filled with water lay at her feet as she laughed herself to tears. While a great anger welled up in Aleah's chest a sudden worrying thought had her scrambling to her feet. Her lessons book was soaked with water, ink on the pages watery and runny. She knew most of her notes were now beyond rescue, not to even mention how the book would eventually dry into one lump of damp, useless paper. Still, she raced to wipe water off the top pages before shaking the book and then setting it to stand open in an area she had quickly swiped water away from on the desk. Rage began to overtake her properly as she turned to her roommate.

"My notes are ruined and everything is wet! What madness lurks within your head?" Aleah asked.

Attempting to control her laughter, Vanna stood up, chuckling still.

"Whoops," was all she said, kicking the bucket toward Aleah and sending the remaining dregs to spill over more of the floor. "Clean it up before it warps the wood of the floor."

That was Aleah's breaking point. She stood her ground firmly, ready for battle.

"No. You made this mess, now you clean it." Aleah shot back.

Vanna's laughter abruptly ended as she glared at Aleah.

"I think I misheard for a moment because of my laughter. I do believe I told you to clean up this mess, Filth."

"You heard me correctly the first time. No."

Vanna was quiet for a few seconds before closing some of the distance between them. Her face was filled with fury as she attempted to appear menacing to Aleah who was a bit taller then her.

"Need I remind you that you are on a lower echelon than I? This means you are to do as you are told by individuals higher up then you, such as myself." Vanna said, her words like knives. 

Aleah grabbed the front of Vanna's bodice and pulled her the rest of the distance between them so they were nose to nose. The other teen's eyes bulged in shock and something approaching fear.

"You nor I have any rank in society. We are equals in so far as my tribe's beliefs. Even in your "world" your blood is not royal nor are you Queen of this school, either. I've held my tongue on your outrageously childish pranks in hopes that you will eventually let me alone to suffer my sentence here in peace. This is far too much, however, and I demand you stop." Aleah said firmly, her eyes attempting to bore down into Vanna's very soul. 

Vanna was not going to be easily intimated, unfortunately. Her bravado beat out whatever bit of fear she may have had.

"You will release me this very instance or I will report you to the headmistress. Then she will report your actions to the Queen and when She deems you a threat, the Queen's men and women will destroy your entire tribe. See, I know of the stipulation of your kind being allowed to attend her Highness' school -- _'Unnecessary violence that leads to harm of any persons not of tribal descent will be lead to the offender being placed in manual slavery and their tribe is to be eradicated as they likely pose a threat to society'_. So I know you are all talk now but you wouldn't dare risk your family's well-being over some petty vengeance, would you?"

It was Aleah's turn to laugh. "My family themselves would rather I beat every bit of brattiness out of you then allow myself to suffer the cruelty of a coward." She replied.

With that, she dragged a flabbergasted Vanna forward and threw her onto the closest bed, which happened to be Aleah's. Vanna landed face first across the bed, angry, hateful words bubbling from her lips. Before she could attempt to stand or even roll over, Aleah pinned her down with a knee pressing sharply into Vanna's lower back. Vanna yelled in pain, oblivious of what was to come and too blinded by her anger to realise the growing seriousness of her situation. 

Aleah had had enough of her roommate and with a single, sharp slap to Vanna's ass, she quieted her. She let it sink in a moment before raising her hand and doing it again, then again and again. Three slaps in and Vanna was yelling angrily. Ten slaps in she was hiccupping back a sob as she tried to protest still. Fourteen was Vanna's breaking point - she began begging Aleah to stop. First with threats and then with earnest pleas. After a few earnest pleas, Aleah paused, savoring how sweet the release had been for herself.

"I'm sure you have never had a handed lifted to you in your life, have you, Vanna? No wonder why you act like such a brat." Aleah said, calmly.

Then feeling bold, she lifted the hem of Vanna's skirt upwards until her ass was on full display for Aleah. Beneath Vanna wore black satin panties that Aleah did not hesitate to reach out and slide a finger along just to feel the smooth material against her finger. Vanna protested against this, attempting to throw Aleah off of her back. It was a futile effort as Aleah was stronger then her thanks to years of effort and training, unlike how Vanna had spent her life thus far. As well, Aleah's knee was still planted on Vanna's lower back.

"You have no say in what I wish to do to you. You may report me to the headmistress whenever I am done with you but until then, I think I'd like to make you beg me for a far sweeter release then the one you are looking for currently." Aleah said.

Her fingers slid against the satin protecting Vanna's ass from Aleah's calloused fingers. She glided along where she thought her slaps had hit, earning her hisses when she found a tender spot. After a moment, it wasn't enough to feel, Aleah wanted to see, so she rolled the top of the panties down enough that she could see several red spots blooming against soft, round cheeks. The outline of her fingers could be seen in more then one spot.

"What have we learned thus far?" Aleah asked, mockingly.

"That you are a savage brute, just as I knew you were."

A hand firmly came down on bare skin, the sound much louder then the somewhat padded ones prior. Aleah's knee slipped down to the now wet bed thanks to her still wet clothing. She slapped again the smooth skin as she shifted, watching red give way to a purplish mark the shape of her hand. Vanna cried out in pain as several more slaps struck her naked behind. The pain incapacitated her enough that she couldn't move even though she was free of Aleah's knee. Most of her inability to move was fear of more pain from either movement or wherever else Aleah might strike her.

"What say you now?" Aleah asked when she stopped again.

"I hate you." Vanna said in a wavering voice, tears streaming hot down her cheeks. Aleah's bedsheets were twisted tightly within her clenched hands.

"Prey that refuses to lie down for an easy kill are often the ones that suffer the worst deaths." 

Before Vanna could demand what that meant, Aleah slipped her hand down past the panties to the growing wet area beyond. She pressed her fingers experimentally against folds, using her free hand to hold down Vanna when she kicked out, attempting to get her away from that particular area. Though she attempted to kick awkwardly backwards at Aleah, Vanna was not successful in landing a hit. Instead she found herself at the mercy of a hand that was now pinching at different areas between her legs.

First, Aleah pinched Vanna's inner thighs just for the delight of it. Then she pinched one delicate fold and then the other. When she sought out the precious gem between, she gently fingered it for a moment, watching Vanna shift uncomfortably. When she saw Vanna's body begin responding to her touch she then pinched her clit, Vanna yelping like a hurt dog in response. She found the strength to finally buck Aleah off of her but all she was able to do was roll over before Aleah was upon her again, straddling her to keep her in place.

"I think not." Aleah said. She pulled off her shirt that was stuck to her skin from the bucket of water prank gone wrong. She wrung it out over Vanna's face so that the water splashed onto her face. As Vanna sputtered, Aleah slapped the damp shirt against her cheek. It wasn't hard enough to truly hurt but it did frighten Vanna, which had been Aleah's true intent. Before Vanna could register everything that was happening, Aleah quickly bound her wrists with the efficiency of one whom had captured more than their fair share of wildlife before.

"Release me! This is criminal behavior and I will see you dead for this!" Vanna shouted, struggling with her bounded hands.

Aleah ignored her and removed a small dagger from the inside area of her thigh. She may have hated skirts but she could not deny they had some interesting advantages to them. A horrified look crossed Vanna's face at the sight of the sharp metal.

"I'm not going to kill you, idiot. Nor disfigure you. That is truly barbaric and since I am a warrior with honor, not a barbarian with none, I will mot to bow down to misguided ideals set upon me by ignorant persons." Aleah said.

Still, she tapped a flat tip of the blade against the underside of Vanna's chin, smiling at the jerk of her head away from the dagger. Deciding to draw out Vanna's torture, Aleah carefully slid the tip of her dagger down a still and tense throat, over an exposed clavical, and through Vanna's bodice. She cut the undoubtedly expensive material away from Vanna's torso before replacing the dagger back into its sheath, for now.

Feeling desperate and seeing a small opening in Aleah's defenses, Vanna forced herself into a sudden sitting position as Aleah bowed her head down momentarily as she replaced the dagger. This caused a collison of forehead against forehead. Unfortunately, Vanna greatly underestimated how much it would hurt. Still, she managed to shove Aleah so she fell backward and onto the floor. Jumping up, Vanna spat at the other girl and attempted to kick her before sprinting for the door. This move was her undoing however, as Aleah had recovered quickly. Her reflexes and years of training topk over instantly. As Vanna kicked, Aleah quickly grabbed her ankle, yanked it hard up away from her but still forward, and used her other hand to chop the back of Vanna's other ankle, hard.

Eyes wide, Vanna found herself falling backwards, her head thumping against the wooden floor. Now she had pain exploding at both the front and back of her head. She forced herself to roll over though, before Aleah could get to her feet. The motion made her feel light-headed but she spotted Aleah and lunged at her forgetting that her hands were still bound. Again their heads collided, this time as the top of Vanna's head butted into Aleah's face. It wasn't as hard as their first collison and though it stunned Aleah for a second, it mostly ended up hurting Vanna turning her pain into a screaming headache.

She was dizzy but aware of Aleah lifting her, with effort, up off the floor and onto one of the beds - Vanna's it seemed by the smell of the rosewater perfume she used often. The bed shifted beneath their combined weight as Aleah sat at the edge and pulled Vanna face down across her lap. This, while not a position Vanna had ever been in, was a universally known position and she realized too late what was about to happen, again.

_SLAP_

The first one hit her across a previous slapped area, one that had already been particularly painful. Now it was a screaming, unending torment as the one slap turned into three and then ten. Vanna was bawling at this point, in frustration but mostly from the absolute pain. Her anger and determination to make Aleah pay was well forgotten as pain pounded throughout her skull and ass.

Aleah took pleasure in making crisscross patterns along Vanna's ass and now thighs. When she felt sated, she dragged her fingertips along the tender and sore flesh before her. She couldn't imagine Vanna being able to sit comfortably for quite some time. Moving away from her handiwork, Aleah slipped her hand between Vanna's thighs, finding it much more damp then it had been a little while ago. She explored the source of the moisture for a moment, expecting some kind of protest, but Vanna seemed resigned to what was happening at this point. She was also still crying, to Aleah's enjoyment. She didn't tease her about the tears, instead slipping a finger along Vanna's clit to gauge her reaction.

Vanna groaned at the action, feeling a familiar jolt of pleasure pulse there. The first time she'd been too angry and disgusted that Aleah was touching her there but with the headache and an unfamiliar ache setting into her body from struggling and fighting, she decided it was best to get at least one good thing out of this all, for now. Her mind felt too muddled right then to come up with ways to get back at Aleah, anyway. When Aleah rubbed her clot again, she groaned again, a bit louder this time. 

"Are you enjoying this?" Aleah asked. When she received no answer, she stopped, letting her fingers hover near Vanna's clit but refusing to touch it. Vanna quickly understood the significance of this and with much shame she nodded.

Satisfied, Aleah went back to stroking Vanna's clit with one hand and gently gliding the fingertips of her other hand over the hot, tender flesh of her ass. Despite herself, Vanna actually found this enjoyable. The pain made her wet while the pleasure allowed her body to want more. It felt maddening though that Aleah would alter between rubbing her clit with interest then only just barely touching it a moment later. She yearned for more but refused to ask for it. Aleah seemed to sense this and began slapping at her ass again, fingering her with gusto for a few moments. Vanna began panting, grinding down against Aleah's fingers. For a moment, she allowed herself to forget society standings and her own vanity.

Then, just as she was on the cusp of an orgasm, Aleah pulled her hand away, completely removing it from between Vanna's thighs. She had long stopped crying but frustration and need brought tears back yo her eyes.

"Don't stop." Vanna said pathetically.

"Is that a demand or a polite request?" 

"A polite request...?" Vanna responded, as though questioning the meaning of the words.

"No." Aleah responded simply. She shoved Vana onto the floor and pointed at the still wet area where her desk was. "You want more, go clean your mess first."

"No!"

"Well then, my answer will be the same. We are equals and as such we should help each other not condemn one another." 

"We are not equals." Vanna said, feeling angry again.

"Prove it then. Keep in mind I do not care about your mild ties to the Queen's court nor any of your materialistic items." Aleah said. "My father is our tribe's Chieftain - he does not look down at any of the people in our tribe, not even the woman - and my mother and I both are well capable of not only turning pelts into clothing but taking down enemies with naught but a dagger. You and I are different, yes, but still equals." 

Vanna remained quiet for a long time before shooting a glare at Aleah.

"If I clean the stupid mess will you give me release?" 

"Yes. I don't trust you not to run yet though so you will do it on your knees so you can feel as I did under your daily beratement."

Vanna gave her a particularly ugly curl of her lip then began to carefully crawl along the floor to the mess. Aleah was merciful and passed her a towel to clean the majority of the mess. Then Aleah removed the rest of her damp clothing, showing little in the way of modesty to Vanna. She unlatched the belt for her dagger's sheathe and set it in her vanity. She would hide it in it's proper place later on where Vanna nor faculty could find it. She then helped Vanna up and led her to the bed, laying her out over the heavy blanket but adding an extra binding to her hands, attaching it to one of the bed posts. Vanna wanted desperately to protest but choose only to position herself so her knees were bent upwards so as not to place too much pressure on her stingy and sore behind. Vanna wanted to also protest that her clothes were not only still on but in ruins but she didn't dare. She wanted her release far more badly then she ever needed it before from her own hand. 

Aleah ran a hand along her stomach, teasing the nipple of one breast before slipping her other hand between Vanna's thighs. She gave only a light caress to her clit before slipping fingers into the depths of Vanna's arousal. Gasping at the intrusion, Vanna was alarmed when Aleah dipped her head down and began licking her clit as she moved her fingers within the tight hole below. She had never envisioned laying like this with a tribal member before but Vanna would've been in denial if she said she was beyond turned on right now. Perhaps she was concussed from the head injuries prior but this was certainly shaping up to be an enjoyable invasion.

Aleah watched the rise and fall of breasts as Vanna's breath came quicker and quicker, her back arcing as she began thrusting herself against Aleah's fingers and tongue. She hadn't planned on any of this, nor had she ever imagined engaging in this sort of activity with someone as vile as her roommate. Still, she enjoyed the pain she had inflicted upon her and the delightful taste of her flesh, but even more than any of that, she enjoyed tormenting Vanna, she found. Something that was not typically in her nature but there it was regardless. When she sensed Vanna ready to come, she again stopped her actions, removing herself from between her legs. Vanna's voice cracked in horror at the action.

"Wha-?" Was all she seemed able to vocalize.

"I said I would give you release, yes, but I did not specify when. With tomorrow being Friday, we have plenty of time to get there."

Throwing her head back with instant regret, Vanna swore as Aleah chuckled.


End file.
